


Rite of Passage

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

Logan blinked rapidly as surprise filled his rounded brown eyes. If he didn’t know better, if he couldn’t feel a warm, soft hand skating up his inner thigh, he’d think this was another one of his many fantasies. But as it was, Kelly Grey really _was_ sitting next to him, she really _did_ have her hand dangerously high on his thigh, and she really _had_ just whispered into his ear that she wanted to see his bedroom.

Logan had gotten up that morning knowing he’d be forced to attend another one of his parents candy-coated Hollywood parties hosted at their palatial LA estate. But he never thought he’d have a girl—much less an _older_ girl—offering what she was very plainly offering.

Kelly was what every twelve-year-old boy dreamt of. Point of fact, Logan himself had had many sticky mornings after dreaming of her. She was sixteen, but looked twenty-five. Long flaxen hair framed her heart-shaped face that sparkled with deep emerald eyes. She had curves Logan wasn’t even entirely sure what to do with—not that he’d ever admit that to the sons of the other Hollywood somebodies that his father forced him to pal around with. Kelly, in Logan’s opinion, was _it_. Whatever _it_ was.

So he wiped the stunned look off his face, grabbed Kelly’s hand and dragged her away from the chaos his parents called “entertaining” and led her to his bedroom.

***

Upon slamming the door behind them, Logan silently thanked God his mother had thrown away his X-Men sheets in favor of ones that matched her color-scheme for his room.

Once he’d assured himself he didn’t have anything _too_ embarrassing lying around his room, he turned his attention back to Kelly and was _stuck_. He’d only ever kissed a few girls before—never even had his hand under a girls’ shirt—and now this beautiful girl was in his room _looking_ at him that way. He'd hit his growth spurt at the beginning of the summer and he now stood at _almost_ five-eight. His voice had already begun to deepen, but still cracked at the most inopportune moments. Logan prayed he wouldn't fuck this up.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kelly took his hand and pulled him over to sit on the bed. Despite his newly-acquired manliness, Kelly was still slightly taller than him. So when she leaned down to kiss him a lock of her shiny hair fell from where it was tucked behind her ear. He shivered at the light tickle, as it brushed his face, and when he sighed again she slipped her velvety-soft tongue into his mouth.

His breath hitched as she pressed forward, and he leaned back. Without breaking the kiss—afraid that if he let her tongue slip away he’d never get it back—he scooted up further on the bed, letting her crawl over him. He shivered in anticipation as she let her thighs fall onto either side of his hips, pressing her center against his eager cock. He nearly lost it right there—never having had anything but his own hand come anywhere near touching his dick.

He suddenly realized that Kelly was driving, but he was the guy and _he_ should be taking the lead here. So he slid his hands, which had been helplessly grasping at her back, to her hips and rolled her onto her back.

Though he had taken “control”, Logan wasn’t quite sure what to do. Kelly’s legs were cradling his hips, but if he created any friction things would be over embarrassingly quickly. He figured a good distraction would be to undress, so he hastily whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it off to the corner. With shaking hands, he pushed underneath her tank top and with a quick glance up for approval, lifted it over her head.

Logan had to consciously force his jaw not to drop right off his face when he got the full view of Kelly’s braless breasts—round and perky; right there for his own pleasure—it was everything he’d dreamed they'd be. With shy hesitation, he let the tips of his trembling fingers ghost over the firm flesh and tweaked a nipple between two fingers.

A low moan filled the room, and when Logan realized it had come from _Kelly_ —that he’d made that sound come from her just by touching her breast—his aching cock jumped in his jeans. This was almost torture for him. Everything he wanted to touch, all the things he’d heard of doing, and his young cock wasn’t going to let him get there.

Still enthralled with her breasts, Logan barely noticed she’d undone her pants until she was shifting beneath him to wiggle out of them. The sight of the delicate fuchsia lace slowly appearing from below her jeans made the rolling ball of nervousness in Logan’s stomach turn up to a full-on boil. He had a mostly— _Oh God!_ — _totally_ naked girl underneath him. He was never going to make it. He was never even going to get his own pants off before he made a fool out of himself, coming in his boxers.

Things were moving way too fast and he was shaking—literally shaking—in excitement and, if he was honest with himself, a little bit of fear. He’s only twelve-years-old and deep in his heart, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this now. His mom would be so disappointed if she found out, but attempting to reason with his erection—ready to burst from his jeans and take charge—would be pointless.

He hadn’t even realized his eyes had slipped shut until they were flying open at the sensation of Kelly’s hand dipping into his open fly. Her warm, soft hand gently stroked his throbbing erection. He jerked back, startled by the contact. Kelly looked up from where she’d been focused on getting his jeans off, her sparkling gaze examining his reaction. She softened and murmured into his ear, “It’s alright. Come ‘ere.” Strengthened by her gentle words, he stood and took off his own jeans and boxers. Despite the brief burst of confidence, his knobby knees knocked together as he stood naked in front of a girl he had only before ever dreamed about.

She beckoned him back to bed, and gently took his hand, pulling him over her again. He wanted this so badly, but he was so scared he could barely move. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down, placing a shaky kiss on her supple lips. Gaining back his momentum, he slipped his hands over her shoulders, stopping to caress her breasts and settle his hands on her hips. Just as he’d gotten the courage to dip his fingers into the folds between her thighs, she pressed a condom into his hand.

He looked down in wonder at the shiny foil packet in his hand. It took him a moment to comprehend what she wanted him to do, and before he could move, she was nudging his hand again.

The rate of his breathing had increased exponentially as anxiety won out over his excitement. It took him three tries—with trembling hands—to get the packet open, and once he had, he wasn't entirely sure he even knew how to put it on properly. Sitting back on his heels, he peered down at his cock, achingly hard and leaking pre-come. Kelly’s feminine hands, with manicured pink nails, covered his unsure ones. She guided him, rolling the condom over his dick, and giving him a tight squeeze at the base to stave off any unwanted accidents.

When he lifted his anxious gaze, he found Kelly smiling encouragingly at him. With a deep breath, he moved forward over her again. She guided him down, and just as he pressed into her body, their mouths met in a wet, sloppy kiss. Kelly’s body pulled him in, embracing him in warm heat. She wrapped her legs around his skinny waist, urging him to move. He started slowly, unsure of how fast he should go, but as Kelly began to move with him, he gradually gained surety. His breath came in quick, reedy pants as he tried to keep up with the movements her body was directing.

He was thrust out of his own pleasurable world when she grabbed his hand and moved it to her clit. His fingers fumbled at first, clumsily rubbing at the tight bundle of nerves, but as she manipulated his fingers against her folds, he got the hang of it. The distraction of touching her helped his need recede a bit, but once he was again concentrating on moving his hips, the feeling of being encased inside _another_ person got to be too much. With three short jerking thrusts, Logan was coming. He grunted and released a long moan before collapsing against her. Both their hands were trapped between their sweaty bodies, still pressed to her clit. She wiggled underneath him, furiously rubbing her fingers against her clit. Logan tried to help her along, and when he pinched the tiny nub, she went taut beneath him and let out a breathy moan.

He rolled to lay next to her, staring at the ceiling. He just had _sex_. He, Logan Echolls, was no longer a virgin. And if he had anything to say about it, it had been pretty damn good. Kelly seemed to enjoy it and he knew he damn sure did.

Kelly moved to gather her clothes and freshen up in the bathroom, and before closing the door behind her, she told him to get rid of the condom or else he’d be unhappy later trying to remove it. He let his eyes drift lazily down, looking at his spent cock in the sticky latex; even making a mess getting it off left a silly grin on his face because _he just had sex!_

***

Kelly went down first to rejoin the party so it wouldn't be as obvious that they'd been alone together in his room. Logan stood at the glass doors that opened to the white marble staircase leading down to the extravagant party. He watched as Kelly strode confidently through the party, waving to people and blowing air kisses. He can't make himself believe that only twenty minutes before, he'd had that stunning girl naked in his bed. He continued to watch her in awe as she waved to Aaron Spelling, and then a moment later, called out to Aaron Echolls. Aaron turned to her, fake white smile plastered across his face. He slid his arm around Kelly, and she pressed up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his father's cheek. Logan watched as she whispered something in Aaron's ear, and his disingenuous smile widened even further.

Aaron whispered something back, and she giggled the same giggle she had earlier in the day when it was _Logan_ at her ear. Aaron’s eyes searched the area, and found Logan standing at the top of the stairs. His father motioned him down, calling out his name and drawing attention from all the fawning guests. Kelly slipped off to the left, and as she went, Aaron winked and gave her a not-so-discreet pat on the ass. Logan made his way down to the terrace, but his gaze hadn’t left his father; watching intently. His stomach bottomed out witnessing the exchange between his father and the girl to whom he had just lost his virginity. Aaron called to him again, and in his loud, boisterous voice, began introducing his son with something akin to fatherly pride, but Logan couldn't hear anything but the white noise rushing in his ears.

***

Tortuously slow, Logan skims his strong hands down Veronica’s back, holding her tight to his chest. He drops sweet kisses from her mouth, across her jaw and down the column of her throat. He takes his time, slowly breaking down every wall she has built around herself, worshiping her body.

He insinuates himself into her mind, body and soul. He touches her solely to bring her pleasure. He knows his own pleasure will come once she has found hers. Suckling at the tender flesh of her breasts and nipping hard enough at her nipples, in just the way he knows she likes.

His fingers touch every inch of smooth skin, leaving a wake of gooseflesh. His mouth follows the same path, kissing and licking from the valley of her breasts, to the defined dip of her navel, to the delicate rise of a hipbone.

When he parts her thighs to lay between them, he drops soft kisses to the elegant bend of her knee and the supple skin of her inner thigh. He takes care when he presses one finger, followed by a second, into her slick heat. He licks a languorous trail up her folds and around her tiny nub. He teases it playfully pulling deep moans from her pretty little throat, making her sound husky and raw.

She rolls her hips as his tongue presses inwards, in tandem with his fingers, and moans his name like it’s the only word she knows. He lifts his head, still working his fingers inside her, to watch her crack apart in a silent cry. He's never seen anything so beautiful, so utterly breathtaking as her flushed, rosy skin, her heaving breasts. He never wants to look away.

She helps him roll on the condom with loving caress, and when he presses into her body, their eyes are locked onto each other like they are the only two people in the world. They work together—neither of them leading the rhythm. Veronica throws back her head, tossing her long locks from side to side in abandon as the intensity builds between them.

He glances down to the place where their bodies meet and become one, becoming entranced as he watches his body move within her, making her tremble and vibrate with bliss. His desire to please her—to make her _feel_ more—is overwhelming. He grips her hips, thrusting into her in earnest. He leans down to capture her mouth with his, his tongue sliding into the silky recesses of her mouth. Her orgasm comes quickly, consuming her, and he swallows her breathy cries, taking them into himself. He follows with his own release, reveling in how he can make her tiny body quake around him.

He rolls to the side, quickly riding himself of the condom and gathering her in his arms, encasing her in his warmth. He traces an intricate pattern of nonsense on her hip and for the life of him can’t think of one place he’d rather be than by her side. He longs to tell her how much he loves her, how he knows he can't be without her again—but he knows she won't appreciate it, not now.

Veronica shifts and lifts her head from where it’s pillowed on his chest. She smiles up at him with immeasurable feeling. “I used to be a little worried... knowing you’d been with so many other girls before me.” She spoke honestly. “I mean...I could never live up to Lilly...but the way you make me feel—it’s like I can’t even think. I guess I should thank her or something,” she mused dreamily, with an ironic smile.

Logan looks down at her, not unsurprised by her admission of insecurity. He hastens to reassure her. “Baby, you’re it. All those other girls were just... nameless faces...even Lilly doesn’t compare to you. The way I... _feel_ about you—the way I feel when I'm _with_ you—doesn’t even come _close_ to any other girl I’ve ever been with.” He kisses her cheeks, her chin, then presses a long, sweet kiss against her mouth. “You're _it_ ,” he repeats vehemently.

As he pulls away, Veronica blushes a deep rosy pink, “But Lilly was your first; you never forget your first.” Veronica pauses and gives him one of her penetrating stares. “Lilly was your first, right? Or were you with someone before her?”

Logan gently combs his fingers through her golden blond waves, the memory from a day so many years ago flickers through his brain. He pastes a weak smile over his sad expression. “Yeah. Yeah, Lilly was my first.”


End file.
